Episode 25
Is the first episode of season three and the twenty-fifth episode of the series. It is the story about the man who makes the defendant guilty and it make perform here in the dock of Lazzigal City. His ability is really tall and strong big man with nerves that he able to use that pieces it must goth currently. And this is the very first appearance of Baseball Heroes (pieces). 'Events' *The first appearance of Edgesword Legends, Z Legends and the second appearance of Laghari Legends. *Baseball Heroes, Logic Chess (pieces), Lord Chess, Lady Chess, Jaw, Alexander Ward, Keep (pieces), Diamond Belt, Branch Lady, Grass Eruption, Tea Party and Coincidence are introduced. *Mante Legends and the Steve Party leaves Balhikor Arc. *Laghari Legends introduce herself as the Lazzigal Island's tourist who guide them to that island. *Edgesword Legends reveals to be prosecutor, then a player that defeats Z Legends and also the acquaintance as he finally meeting up again with Mante Legends about his investigation process. *In epilogue, Edgesword Legends heard the news that the tourist cannot go their homes because of their money are wasted because of that so he need help to his acquaintance to solve the case. Also Mante Legends ask about this lady, Laghari Legends if she is one of them. *The goal of the Sacred Legends is to staying a Monarchiya's and trap them after their dirty activity. 'Prologue' The ship is sailing not flying to the ocean as the weather is so beautiful and it made just half-day to sail starting in midnight and then finally destinated on the morning onwards. Mante Legends discuss if he can find a Sacred Legends there for the truth. This map is shown about this island is really enigmatic. Nortis Legends cannot get this island until they met this mysterious tourist guide wearing a light kimono, very clean in her face that is a beautiful girl. She introduces her name to the ally but for Mante Legends was asking instead of introducing their names because all of them do not intent for her. She just attracting them and forcely to follow them to the next destination but it stops when a female and a male are battle in opposite way. Doubtfully, Laghari Legends is in love when she see them battle man and woman. "Hey! My boy, don't you dare me to girth me?" a woman asked. "I will seek the truth just I want you to leave this island... because you're hotter and sexier than the whores there." Edgesword Legends says. Mante Legends and the team watches clearly the battle. Nortis Legends make an explanation about those two, the man was the prosecutor named Jay Edgesword that is really similar. All are doubt about it but the female named Zyra Crimsonair a foreigner of the other world. 'Battle' Z Legends controls these pieces like Keep, Diamond belt, Branch Lady, Grass Eruption, Tea Party and Coincidence. Edgesword Legends stated that this is not your possession, but she reject about his permission. So Edgesword Legends has Baseball Heroes (Mante Legends and Steve Legends are shock that the Mante's Crest having a same symbol). He has Logic Chess. Lady Chess, Jaw, Lord Chess and Alexander Ward. After Z Legends defeat the six pieces are separating and now in the hands of the six person, doesn't including one sacred legends out of six because she had a different style defeating her. 'Early Game' The six pieces are too much weaker than Edgesword Legends pieces so she needs the right posture to master that formation. Edgesword Legends think that she cannot make that happen because revealed to be hurrying to master it. 'Middle Game' Shocking attack! Z Legends has perfect combination of checking Edgesword Legends in the commonly verse of the attack possibly missing so Edgesword Legends finding a tempo of moving in the offense. Summoning a substitute pieces revealed to be a hint. 'End Game' Objection! There's some contradictions to your milady, you had the blunder movement because the mens are ideal. The substitute pieces kills the king or he just activate the Baseball Heroes to let them shock and glared. Mante Legends is happy that he finally sees the trump card of his chess career. Leaving Z Legends lying when she lost the match. 'Epilogue' Edgesword Legends giving some recommendation to her that leave this island to make you unharmed. So she accepts to leave this island, she explained that this island is a trap for the tourist like him and herself. After ten minute of discussing about this island. She leaves without being taken and she wouldn't back again. Edgesword Legends turn back titled his left head and open his eyes and spotted Mante Legends really watching in the battle. He ask Mante Legends what's his doing here, also Mante Legends asking the same question. It is because to investigate this island, this island is the home of the prostitutes like a whore and the whoresons. They need a money and planning to let those foreigner cannot return to the island and forever having a family with them. Adjaua Legends mentions that the company about this is. Also Mante Legends is looking for another Sacred Legends. Mante Legends thinks that they planning to stuck those Monarchiya's there and being captivated by this island so he decide to find that one and make his people to leave this island. This episode ended with Mante Legends thinking to find Sacred Legends while Edgesword Legends is going to the other path of investigation. Category:Episode Category:Lazzigal Arc